cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
''COE'' and Facebook : (Original content by ''Vince, 'Wikia-Contributor-At-Large)'' : Friendship (via Facebook) will benefit you in several ways in COE, and it is important that you understand the use of friendship in order to quickly master the game. Minions are another feature of COE that requires that you select from your Facebook friends list in order to participate. Minions are discussed in their own topic, elsewhere on the Wiki. 'Adding Friends' : As of Beta Test Version 9288 there are two ways to add friends while playing COE, by chat invitation or by avatar selection. ''Adding Friends via Chat '' : Through any of the many chat channels available to you in COE, you can exchange contact information with your future pal and proceed through the standard Facebook interface. ''Adding Friends via Avatar Selection (Graphical Interface) '' : Arrange an in-game meeting via chat (the fountain outside Club Hyponotique is popular), and when you see your future COE friend, click on their player avatar. : : A player action bar will appear: : : Click on the button and you will be directed to a new browser tab with the selected COE player's Facebook homepage. : Click on the box in the center of the page, just to the right of the profile picture. After confirmation, you may have to logout and login in order to see your new friend reflected in your COE friends list. COE Friends Display Options : To access your friends lists, select the icon next to Batty, located at the lowermost edge of the COE'' game interface.: : : This will access a pop-up dialog that contains three friends list display options, ''Friends Playing Now, Friends Who Play and Friends. : : Click on a display bar to list your COE friends who are either currently in-game (Friends Playing Now), not currently playing (Friends Who Play), or a complete list of current Facebook friends. (The latter option will allow direct Facebook friends list invites when implemented.) : : You'll notice that if you select either the Friends Playing Now or the''' Friends Who Play''' bars, you are provided with a ' ' icon option. The benefit of visiting a friend's home, whether they are playing or not, is that you may harvest random level one mining, gathering and anatomy items located in their gardens. In this way, with the addition of more COE friends, you can accumulate a large supply of harvestables, increasing your Harvesting skill and ultimately allowing you to make additional items, thereby increasing your Making skill, too! : COE and Facebook Privacy : COE players will most likely want to protect their personal Facebook information while playing with their COE friends. Facebook allows you to do this by offering a Limited Profile access list option. Using the Limited Profile Access List Option The best way to configure COE privacy is to add your new COE friend to a Limited Profile '''list. Before you begin inviting COE friends and accepting COE friend invites, you'll need to configure your Privacy options to exclude those members of your Limited Profile group, (if you have not already done so.) Since many of you already play '''Facebook game applications, you may have already set up a Limited Profile group. Accessing Your Privacy Settings in Facebook : From your Facebook homepage, locate the main menu bar (across the top of your interface) and click on Settings, then select Privacy Settings. : : You are then presented with a Privacy Settings page. You should configure all categories found in both the Profile Information and Contact Information pages. : : Next, you are presented with a detailed privacy screen, listing the various categories that comprise your Facebook profile. Here is an example of a typical settings screen: : Modifying the Custom Settings : You can control access to a specific information category by selecting the associated drop-down list boxes. If you wish to prevent access of any specific category by your COE Friends (in the Limited Profile' '''list), select a drop-down dialogue box. For example, to change access for your '''Personal Info '''category, click in the associate drop-down access list box, then move your cursor down to the '''Custom' line option, and select edit. : : : You'll be presented with the Custom Privacy pop-up for the category. : Preventing Access to Sensitive Information : To prevent access of this area by your Limited Profile list, you'll need to add the Limited Profile list to the Hide this from'' ''These people dialog box. : : Click anywhere inside the These people: input dialog box and start typing the word "limi" and Limited Profile will auto-prompt within the dialog box. Select Limited Profile. : : You've now prevented your COE friends from accessing your personal information. Make sure that you go through both pages of personal information access located on the Facebook Profile Information and Contact Information pages in order to control access to all of your Facebook personal info. : We're pretty sure that, over time, your new COE pals will integrate nicely with your other friends in your social networking world... : '' '' : '' '' Inviting/Accepting New COE Friends : Now that you 've got your Limited Profile list established and you've set access throughout your personal information categories, you can assign new friends to your Limited Profile list. : : : If you forgot to add your new friend to a list at invitation time, you can always assign them to a list later on. Go to your Facebook home page and select Friends --> Recently Added. : Images © 2009 Ohai, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Community Category:Content